


Curtain Call

by petitminouu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :'), Ballet AU, Kinda College AU??, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), pining bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitminouu/pseuds/petitminouu
Summary: Keith Kogane is a new student at the Altea Dance Academy. There, he meets his roommate Shiro, and dancers Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Lance. Starring Allura and Coran as the teacher and right-hand-piano man, senior dancer Shiro, and Lance & Keith are pining messes.(Ballet AU that nobody asked for buT I DELIVER)





	1. Altea Dance Academy

Keith Kogane looked nervously around the subway he was currently standing in, clutching his two large, heavy suitcases closely to his side. He was on his way to the world-infamous dance school, Altea Dance Academy. As the subway slowed to a stop, Keith anxiously anticipated the ding that signifies that you've reached your destination.

 _(Ding!) "Arrived at Alfor Street."_ A melodic voice hummed from the pod. Keith was shoved out of the car, pushed into the subway stop with the people that poured out of the subway like spilled milk.

Keith hauled his luggage up the stairs onto the busy sidewalks, meeting the crisp, fall air that caused him to gratefully  wrap his red scarf around him tighter. Keith tugged at his fingerless gloves before snatching up his suitcases and hustling down the street with the flow of everyone else.

When Keith saw the monstrous, bold building that held his new life, he shuddered, puffing out an exited breath. He hustled in, joining the line of dance students that were eager to sign in and get dorms. Before Keith could think, he was pushed towards the front of the line.

"Name?" A lady sat in front of Keith, reciting the same words that she had been for the past hour.

"Uh, Keith Kogane." Keith watched as the lady flipped through files.

"Ah! Yes, Keith. Here's your daily schedule, a map, and you are dorm number 738. Your room mate is Shiro Shirogane. Make sure to attend weekly meetings Sunday night in the auditorium, and you get Sunday mornings off. The cast posting will be posted in the lounge area." She smiled. "Classes start tomorrow. Have fun!"

Keith hustled off, searching for the dorms while consulting the map. Keith was completely shocked at the mass of building he would be discovering. It was almost to overwhelming, and it took quite a bit of time for Keith to find his room.

Keith fumbled with his armfuls of objects until he finds his room keys, ungracefully flinging open the door and spilling all of his luggage inside. He looked up to see an older man sprawled across the couch, lazily flipping through channels on the TV. Keith looked around, seeing a small kitchen, the living room, a bathroom, and a short hall that lead to a single bedroom.

"Hey. You must be Keith." Keith jumped at the man's deep voice, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Yeah, and you're Shiro?" Shiro smiled, nodding. Keith instantly liked him.

"So, Keith, are you exited?" Shiro asked as he rose off the couch to help Keith. Keith nodded, absentmindedly grabbing the suitcases. Shiro reached out a metal arm, gripping one of the bags.

"I can take this for you." Shiro faked a huff of exertion at the heavy bag, while Keith stared at Shiro's metal arm.

"We can take these into the bedroom." Shiro said, leading Keith into the bedroom where the two sides of the room were completely parallel to each other. A bed, a nightstand, closet, and a single window on the wall opposite of the door. As Shiro helped Keith to unpack his load, Keith cleared his throat.

"So.. how did you..." Keith trailed off, eyeing Shiro's robotic arm. Shiro laughed, holding it out so that Keith could inspect it.

"I was born missing an arm." 

"Oh." By then the boys had finished unpacking (for the most part), shoving the few remaining items in the suitcases, and tossing the suitcases against the wall. 

Keith yawed, flopping onto his bed, cringing when his binder shifted uncomfortably. He studied his schedule, Shiro chuckling as Keith's eyes widened due to how busy it was.

"I'm packed!" Keith exclaimed in disbelief, Shiro's chuckles exploding into laughter. Keith continued to examine the paper, sighing in defeat when he realized that he was a lot more lost than he had first thought.

"Shiro, I'm going out to track down where my classes are." Shiro dismissed him, fully involved in an astronomy documentary that was playing on the TV. "Just don't forget your keys." Keith jingled them before slipping out.

Keith strolled all over the theatre, looking at all the rooms. He covered classrooms, the lounge, the meeting room, then slipped into the basement, gliding through the costume room and the physical therapy room. But out of everything, Keith loved the stage the most.

Rich, velvety curtains melted from the ceiling, draping around the edges of the stage. A large audience would look down onto the dancers, and heavy spotlights would bask the enormous stage in a lit beauty. 

Keith snuck up onto the catwalk, looking at the vast stage below him. Oh, how wonderful it would be to glide across the open space, with the warm spotlight on his face...

"What are you doing?!" Keith whipped up his head to see a short man flying towards him, yelling with a thick accent all the way.

"Ah! So sorry.. sir.. I was just looking around, because I'm a dancer here." Keith quickly tried to explain. The stranger seemed to relax a little bit, but also looked a little surprised.

"No one ever notices the stage hands.." he mumbled. Then it clicked for Keith. The little man was a stage hand. 

"Hi. I'm Keith Kogane." Keith extended his hand, and the dwarf took it, muttering,"Slav." Slav then looked up at Keith, grinning.

"I think we will be friends in this reality." Keith smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Keith got back into his room, flopping onto the couch next to Shiro.

"Did you have a nice adventure?" Shiro asked. Keith could only manage to nod, as he was completely tired. 

"Hey, do they have any coffee shops around here?" Keith grumbled. Shiro patted Keith on the leg.

"Of course. I know the perfect one. Come on!" Keith groaned as Shiro pulled him up, off the couch, and tossed him his long black coat and red scarf before grabbing his own. With that, the two roommates were off. 

It was only 3 blocks away, and you could easily miss it if you were not looking for it. It was a small wooden cabin labeled  _Voltron Café_ in sharp, old lettering. They strolled in, and a small bell dinged above their head as a notification that they were there.

Scents of coffee and sweets surrounded Keith, and he inhaled them deeply, walking up to the little ordering counter after Shiro.

"Shiro!" A ginger-haired boy with large glasses popped out of the back room, bounding over to the counter.

"Hey, Matt. I would like the usual." Shiro winked at Matt, and Matt punched it into the cash register before turning to Keith, who was consulting the menu.

"Oooh, Shiro, who's this guy?" Matt asked, smiling at Keith while Keith ordered the 'Voltron Special black coffee'.

"Keith's my roommate." Shiro said, lightly punching Keith in the shoulder. Keith punched him right back. Matt chuckled, "So you're going to Altea too?" Keith nodded, then observed Matt as he started to make their coffee.

Shiro and Keith collected their order, then went to sit at a booth. They started talking, Keith feeling much more alert after his coffee. In the middle of a conversation, the door bell tinged, and a conversation filled the air as the people walked by.

Keith watched the people walk to the front. It seemed to be a large boy, around Keith's age, a very small female, who looked suspiciously like Matt, and a tall, skinny boy. Matt popped out of the back, and greeted the group. Keith heard him saying, "Hey, Pidge! My sweet sister, what is up!" to the girl, realizing that they were relatives.

The large boy and the girl got their drinks and sat down in the booth right next to Keith and Shiro's, while the skinny tan boy waited for his drink. Finally he got his drink and turned around.

Keith choked on his drink. The boy was the prettiest thing Keith had ever seen, with messy brunette hair, sun-kissed skin.. Keith could stare at those long, slender limbs for hours..

"Keith. Keith! Keeeeiiith!" Shiro snapped his fingers in front of the completely flushed boy, poking him in the (very red) cheek. Keith slowly ripped his eyes off of the brunette.

Then, the brunette, without warning, noticed Keith and gave a small smile, waving energetically. Keith's blush deepened, and then he regained some of his senses and waved back.

"Shiro. Let's leave. Like, right now." Keith muttered before standing up, pulling Shiro out the door. And then they were gone.

Keith didn't fully breathe until the door to his dorm was shut safely behind him. He gulped in a large breath, resting his shoulder against the door frame. Shiro looked at him with amusement.

"What was  _that_ all about?" Keith was still trying to catch his breath.

"Shiro, we have a problem. I think that I'm in love."

* * *

 

Lance sat in his seat at the Voltron Café, slowly sipping his coffee and watching the door. He could hear Hunk chatting animatedly next to him, but he chose not to focus on the talking. Although Lance loved the big guy to bits, he really didn't want to focus on anything except for the boy that had just darted out of the door.

"Lance." Lance snapped back into reality, blinking before turning to Hunk and Pidge. "What?"

"I  _said,_ don't you think that these pastries would taste better if Matt whipped them properly?" Hunk was munching on one of the café's specialties, judging it intensely. Pidge rolled her eyes, and Lance sighed.

"Dude, you should just go into a cooking college, rather than getting stuck in Altea. Seriously, you cook  _way_ better than any dancer would be expected to. I can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich!" Hunk blushed, laughing a bit as he remembered the time Lance had failed at trying to make a grilled cheese.

"But then I would leave you guys!" Hunk wrapped affectionate arms around both Lance and Pidge, causing Pidge to squirm uncomfortably. Lance and Hunk laughed. Lance checked his watch, jumping when he saw how late it was.

"Hunk, Pidge, I think I'm going to go back to the dorms, maybe do some stretching before classes tomorrow. See ya later, Hunk." Lance exchanged goodbyes, and waltzed out, going back to his dorm.

Lance tossed his coat lazily onto the floor, and walked into his room. He dug his dance duffel bag out of his closet, then glided over to the radio on the dresser, flipping it on. Then he filled the duffel with tights, leg warmers, and dance shoes. 

After Lance had packed, he felt exhausted. It had been a long, exiteful day, and Lance was ready to sleep. 

Lance put on pajamas and carefully did his skin routine before climbing into bed. He was so exited for tomorrow... 


	2. Ready, set, dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dance classes begin.

Keith woke up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, linking his fingers together and stretching them high above his head. He inhaled the scents of waffles and coffee, and stumbled out into the kitchen.

Shiro was already at the table, sipping coffee and eating waffles. He looked at Keith as he walked into the room. Keith could see a plate with two waffles on it, with a takeout cup from Voltron Café. 

"Mornin'." Shiro said, smiling at the drowsy boy.

"This for me?" Keith rasped, his voice still tinted with sleep, as he gestured at the set plate. Shiro nodded, getting up to do his own dishes. Keith plopped onto the bar stool, taking no time to start attacking his meal. He was done in a matter of seconds, then jumped up to start getting ready.

Shiro chuckled. "Exited much?"

Keith grunted, and continued to stretch his tights over his muscular legs. "Shiro, what do I wear?"

"The ballet instructor likes traditional style ballet clothes, and other than that, it's fair game." Keith put on a trench coat, flung his stuffed dance bag over his arm, and pocketed a house key. 

"See you later, Shiro!" 

"Good luck, Keith. Try not to get lost!" The door barely cut off Shiro's last word. Keith went over his schedule multiple times in his head as he strides down the dormitory hallway. 

 _Ballet, pilates,_ _contemporary, lunch. Tap, modern, ballet, pointe._ His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked for the right classroom while drilling the agenda in his head. He collided with someone and stumbled backwards. He looked up and was met with familiar, chocolate-colored eyes. Keith's heart skipped a beat. 

"Lance, wait up!" A large , tanned boy came barreling down the hallway, holding a bag of food and sporting a Hawaiian shirt with khakis.  He held the pastries out to the tall brunette. "You forgot to eat breakfast."

He laughed sheepishly, with a full, wonderful laugh. "I guess I forgot?"

The bigger boy shoved the bag into the brunette's chest, almost angrily. "Be glad that I'm still letting you eat Hunk's mouth-watering delicacies. Now off with you, try to eat them before your next class." 

The tall boy smiled, waving to the tan boy and entering the classroom. Wait. That was Keith's same class. Oh, boy. Keith was in for a ride.

* * *

 

Keith stumbled out of class, collapsing onto the nearest bench. He fanned himself with his hands, wiping sweat off of his face with the bottom of his shirt. He sighed, slumping against the wall.

"You look like you've taken a beating, Clumsy." Keith jolted his head up, finding the lanky boy next to him on the bench.

"Hey! Who are you calling clumsy?" Keith shot daggers at the familiar stranger. He sighed again, then extended his hand. "Keith Kogane. Now who is this that I've had the pleasure _running into_?" 

The other boy whistled, and shook Keith's hand. "Lance McClain. You got some sass, huh?" Keith rolled his eyes, standing up. 

"Well,  _excuse_ me, but I would like to have lunch before going back to dance." Lance stood with him. 

"Well,  _excuse ME,_ but I was just trying to be friendly." Lance huffed, waving his hand dismissively. "See you around,  _Keith_."

Keith huffed, then left to pick up a granola bar and coffee.

After a brief lunch, Keith continued on to his next class.

* * *

 Keith unlaced his pointe shoes, breathing a sigh of relief when his stinging, numb toes were released from the block of wood. He gently rubbed the arch of his foot, gingerly standing up and shoving the rest of his things into his dance bag. Keith turned and left for the dorms. 

Low and behold, when he entered the dormitory building, he ran into Lance and Hunk. Keith's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Lance- he had a loose white crop top drooping off his shoulders, and baggy sweatpants barely clinging to his hips. Lance turned to Keith, a slight smirk on his lips. 

"You're quite the soldier, aren't you?" Keith quickly fixed his expression into a slightly smug look. 

"Well, I didn't get this scholarship to sit around." Keith almost reached the elevator- he was so close to escape! 

"See, you around, Lance." With that, Keith desperately lunged into the elevator, and jammed the button. He didn't allow himself to relax until he was safely in his own room. 

Shiro wasn't back yet, and the room felt empty. Keith melted onto the couch, exhausted. And this was only the first day.

 


	3. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are tryouts for the first production of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well yeah this is longer than I usually write (oh well). also forgive me if this is not the actual how professional dance places are this is just how I imagine it

Keith's legs burned as he executed a series of triple turns, fouettes, grand jetes, and pas de chats. He finished the combination with a flourish in arabesque, and looked to his dance teacher for approval. Allura nodded slightly, and Keith, panting, triumphantly left the center of the studio to walk around to the back wall, where the rest of the dancers guy, Coran, and the mustache man began a tinkling melody.

Keith watched, dumbfounded, as Lance glided across the floor, nailing the same moves Keith had done seconds earlier. Allura called out corrections, and soon, Lance was in the same ending position as Keith had been in. Lance slid off of the floor, and another dancer prepared herself. Lance slid next to Keith.

"You got no corrections only because you're the newbie." Lance hissed in Keith's ear. Keith turned to the brunette.

"Say what you want, but make sure to straighten your legs all the way." 

"Shut up, Mullet." Keith smirked, then turned to focus his attention on the dancer currently attempting the combination. She successfully completed the combination, and Allura stepped into the center of the room.

"We are going to begin our first production of this year- The Nutcracker. We are holding tryouts tonight at 6:00 sharp, in room 407. Class is dismissed." 

The dancers all bowed to Allura, and Allura bowed back. Then, everyone swept out of the room like water flowing out of a broken container. Keith left, walking to his dorm. Lance came up from behind him, matching Keith's stride.

"I bet you that I can get the role of the Nutcracker." Lance grinned slyly at Keith. 

“Yeah, but you're going against Shiro." Keith watched Lance slightly pale. 

"Oh, man. I forgot about him. But, you know, he's so good, he could definitely get the Plum Cavalier." Keith agreed, stealing a glance at Lance. As the brunette spoke excitedly about Nutcracker roles, he gestured animatedly with his hands. Keith's eyes gravitated up towards Lance's face, and lingered on his lips. Keith shook his head slightly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What's up with you?" Keith snapped out of it, turning to look at Lance. His palms grew sweaty.

"O-oh, nothing! Just.. got tired all of a sudden." Lance stopped walking to look at Keith, eyes concerned.

"Well, rest up, because I want you to bring your best competition tonight." With that, Lance turned down a different hallway, leaving the tomato-head Keith standing, paralyzed, in the middle of the hall.

* * *

 

Keith anxiously lifted his leg to the side of him to a 180 angle, bending and extending it again to stretch out all of the muscles. He watched as people filled into the large room- girls chatting as they entered in chunks. Keith switched to another stretch, trying to look busy. There were so many people, and they had all probably been here longer than Keith had.  Keith sighed, and continued to occupy himself until the teachers came in.

He eventually saw Allura and Coran come in, but he wasn’t expecting to see Sarcon. Whispers flooded around the room, and there was no doubt that they were about the vicious, stiff-backed man who waltzed in late. Although Keith had only been at Altea Dance Academy for a few weeks, he had already heard rumors about Sarcon- the teacher for senior dancers who was cruel and  _very_  criticizing.  Keith cringed slightly as he remembered that Shiro was a senior dancer. He would have to send his poor roommate sincere regards the next chance he got.

Before Keith knew it, the audition had begun. It breezed by Keith, and before he knew it, it was over. 

Keith quickly left to get ahead of the crowd. A woman had set up a booth by the door, handing out dressing room assignments for the rest of the year. Keith stepped up to the table.

“Hey, sweetie. What’s your name?” The woman’s name tag ready _NYMA_ , and her voice was sugar-coated. 

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” Nyma nodded, and began to flip through the packet. She looked up at Keith with a delicate smile. “You’re dressing room 2A.”

Keith thanked her and scooted on, but a familiar whistle and voice chimed from behind him.

“Hellooo, Nyma.” Keith turned to see Lance smirking, supposedly admiring Nyma.

“Hi honey. Can I get a name?” Keith felt a slight stab of jealousy as he watched and heard Lance try to subtly flirt with Nyma. Nyma giggled, slightly taking the bait.

“Well, _Lance_ , you’re dressing room 2A. Bye!” Keith’s jaw dropped, but he quickly shut it as he saw Lance turn his way.

“Damn, she’s a tough nut to crack.” Keith offered a dull smile, but Lance was too sidetracked to notice. Keith sighed, and trudged away. He _had_  to fall for the one who wasn’t interested.

* * *

 

Keith slowly munched on his cereal, still groggy. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Shiro’s joking voice rumbled from the living room. There was still that sleepy tinge in his voice, implying that he, too, had just woken up. Keith lazily wheeled the bar stool around to face the older man.

“I think I’m in love with Sundays.” That was as much of a greeting that Keith offered before wheeling the stool back around to focus on his cereal. Shiro grunted a laugh before flipping on the TV. Mindless chatter pierced the early morning silence that had blanketed the small apartment. Keith stood up, put his bowl in the sink, and trudged into his bedroom.

“I want to go check the Nutcracker cast list. See what I earned myself in my first ADA.” Keith put on his binder, and pulled a shirt over his head. With that, he was off.

He barely had to go far before he found a bulletin board with a crowd gathered around it. Keith pushed through the barrier and scanned for his name….

 

NUTCRACKER

Keith Kogane

UNDERSTUDY

Lance McClain 

 

 

Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. He had earned the role that Lance had been wanting. Lance was going to be angry. That thought brought satisfaction to Keith. This was going to be great.

Keith burst into his apartment, startling a snoozing Shiro.

“SHIRO!!” I got the role!” Keith exclaimed. Shiro looked at Keith with confusion. 

“What? What role? What happened?” Keith beamed at the senior dancer.

“I got the role of the Nutcracker!”

* * *

 

Keith was in a practice with Lance. They were reviewing choreography, as the show was in a mere 4 months. The two boys tried to compete with each other- who could do the largest split leaps, who could jump higher. But even if Lance could out-do Keith, that wouldn’t change that Keith got the role. After practice, Lance sighed. 

“I really just can’t beat you, can I?” Keith smirked and shook his head.

“Fiiiiine. Will you let me surrender if I buy you a coffee?” Keith grinned.

“Voltron Cafe?” Lance groaned. “As you wish, Master.”

* * *

 

“Hey, buddy! What can I get ya?” Hunk’s cheery voice bellowed from behind the cashier. 

“The usual.” Hunk nodded, punching the order into the register. Hunk turned to Keith. “And how about you?”

“I’ll take the ‘Voltron Special’ black coffee, please.” Hunk nodded and grinned, finishing the order. He turned around and gave Matt the order, and the ginger started to make the order. Lance led Keith to a booth, and they sat.

“So how do you you like ADA?” Lance asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. Keith looked at Lance, and he almost looked as nervous as Keith felt.

“Uh, it’s great! I’m glad that I came here.” Keith watched as Matt walked toward the pair, carrying a tray with two coffees and a large scone. Lance’s eyes glinted with excitement as the scone was placed in front of him. Matt smirked, and leaned down to whisper something inaudible to Lance. Lance flushed.

“No! I-it’s not like _that_!” Lance hissed. 

“What ever you say, _Loverboy Lance_.” Matt snickered, then walked away.  Lance groaned slightly, then turned his attention to his scone. Keith anxiously wondered what Matt had said to make Lance blush like that. Also, why did Matt call Lance ‘Loverboy Lance’? Keith shook his head to clear his mind, and took a sip of his coffee. 

Lance and Keith made mindless chatter, and eventually Lance sat back and stretched.

“Uhhhg, I’m stuffed.” Keith raised an eyebrow, looking at Lance’s plate. There was still about a third left. 

“You didn’t even finish your scone!” Lance shrugged, staring dully at the scone.

“Take it if you want, but it’s dead to me.” Keith scowled at the pastry.

“It wasn’t even alive in the first place!” Lance glared at Keith.

“Well, do you want to have it or not?!” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to _waste_  it!” As if to make a point, Keith snatched the scone off the plate and carefully separated the chunk from the area that Lance had been eating off of.

“What was that for?” Lance asked, annoyed. 

“You might have a sickness, and I’m not going to risk catching it.” Keith started to flush a bit. It was a totally stupid lie, and Lance would know. ‘ _Keith, eating the scone isn't kissing me_.’  However, Lance grumbled incoherently, seeming to overlook the lie,  and Keith stood up, sighing.

“Thanks for the coffee. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance started to protest.

“K-Keith! _Come back here_!” But Keith was already out of the door.

* * *

Later that night, Lance got a phone call from Hunk’s girlfriend, Shay. She had gotten the role of Clara.

“Hey, Lance! I was wondering if you wanted to practice our parts for The Nutcracker together. I’m free tonight!” Shay’s cheery voice came from the phone speaker. Lance was fed up. It seemed like everyone was trying to rub it in his face that he was only an understudy.

“No, not tonight. I’m sorry, but I’m totally spent. Maybe another day?” Lance hated to decline, but he just wanted to sleep.

“Oh. Okay.” Shay’s voice was disappointed.

“But, you know, you could always ask Keith. He’d be a better bet than me anyways, being the actual Nutcracker and all.” Lance suggested.

“Are you sure? I thought you guys were competitors, but now you’re telling me to practice with him rather than you. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah.. it’s just peachy. Goodnight, Shay.” Lance barely allowed Shay to return the farewell before clicking the hang up button. Lance fell onto his stomach, lightly tossing his phone onto the couch cushion in front of him in annoyance. He replayed his time in the coffee shop with Keith over and over again in his head. It was going so well… then everything went downhill. Lance cringed, pressing his face into a pillow. 

“Uhhhhhhhg. I _definitely_  have no chance with Keith now..” Lance jolted his head up to a voice.

“Still falling for Mr. Emo?” 

“Hunk! I-I didn’t know you came home!” Hunk chuckled.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Lance groaned, shoving his head into the pillow again.

“What’s up? Why did you turn down Shay?” Hunk came to sit by Lance.

“I’m just tired. Honestly.” It wasn’t really a lie. With that, Lance got up to go to bed.

* * *

 

Keith and Shay whirled around each other in time to the orchestra recording. The only sounds in the room were soft panting, the music, and Shay’s pointe shoes lightly thudding on the floor. The tune swelled, and Shay flung herself into Keith’s arms, presenting her extended leg before dipping into a curtsey, Keith bowing to an imaginary prince in front of them. Shay walked over to stop the music, and they both doubled over into panting fits.

“Keith… can we call that… a night?” Shay gasped in between breaths.

“We’ve practiced so much, I know your part as well as you do.” Keith wheezed.

The pair said goodbyes, and left on their way. Keith stumbled into his apartment, finding a dozing Shiro on the couch. Keith staggered into his room, drunk with fatigue. He needed to rest up before more Nutcracker practices tomorrow..

**Author's Note:**

> Lol okay this first chapter isn't very interesting but I'm just setting up the story, also sorry that it advanced so quick O.o
> 
> (Lol and plus I don't have the time to just sit and write so I'm adding in chunks)


End file.
